


You’re My Kink

by bealovelylady



Series: Trying New Things - HQ Series [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Boys in dresses, Clubbing, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Piercings, Rimming, Smut, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 07:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20560622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bealovelylady/pseuds/bealovelylady
Summary: Kuroo somehow convinces his best buddy Bokuto to go to the club with an elusive promise of meeting “the one”. Who knew Kuroo would be so on the nose.





	You’re My Kink

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of my trilogy, though it can also be read as a stand alone fic 😄👌🏼
> 
> And I- oop, slipped my Daddy kink back in this one after it had started to collect some dust -snickers- Raise your hand if you were around during the time period where all my fics held a Daddy kink warning 😂

Kuroo ran a hand over Bokuto’s shoulder, grinning widely at his best friend. Tsukishima lounged against Kuroo, headphones on, playing a game on his phone, not minding the other two at all. 

“Come on, Bo,” Kuroo urged. “It’ll be fun.”

“I don’t go... clubbing,” Bokuto responded with heavy skepticism. It was never a bad time with Kuroo, but Bokuto, alcohol, and dancing did not mix well. “Besides, I’m fine.”

At that, Kuroo rolled his eyes so hard that Bokuto watched his irises disappear for a second. He huffed at his friend, punching lightly at the hand Kuroo had on his bicep. 

“Bro,” was all Kuroo said, but his composure only lasted for a moment. He laughed, eyes stuck on Bokuto. He squeezed a thick arm. “What if the perfect human being is waiting for you, and all you have to do is go clubbing for one night to meet them?”

Now Bokuto rolled his eyes. “Do I really want to meet someone who enjoys clubbing? Could they really be perfect for me?”

Kuroo shrugged noncommittally. “Maybe someone else dragged them there too.”

Movement to Kuroo’s left caught Bokuto’s eyes, and he watched in shock as Kuroo’s boyfriend pulled off his headphones and turned to Bokuto. 

“Come,” was all he said, the faintest smile on his lips. He turned up to Kuroo, waiting patiently with an expressionless face.

“Good boy,” murmured Kuroo affectionately, and Tsukishima quietly slipped his headphones back on and turned back to his game without another word. Bokuto frowned; as much as he complained about their weirdness, they were sometimes so adorable together than it made him ache. He wanted to be weird like that with someone. 

Someone perfect. 

“All right,” murmured Bokuto, still filled with doubt that his perfection would be at a bar on a Friday night. 

But Kuroo just grinned wide and tossed him a thumbs up. He kissed Tsukishima’s blonde hair without taking his eyes away from his best friend, grinning, knowing exactly what Bokuto was thinking. 

“It’ll be fun,” he reminded the silver haired male. “Just let loose a bit.”

x

They’d arrived early, and the bar was quiet and fairly empty. Tsukishima was dressed in hot pants and something that was barely a top, Kuroo looking like a fine specimen in his skin-tight leather pants and mesh shirt. Bokuto wasn’t sure what Tsukki’s style had been before Kuroo, but he didn’t doubt that Kuroo had changed it greatly. Kuroo’s lip rings shone in the strobe lights above, slowly rotating, his black lipstick still intact for now. Tsukishima licked a pierced tongue over his own lips, looking of a mind to change that soon. Bokuto turned to the bar for salvation. 

“A whiskey sour, please.” He slid his card across the bar, their ID’s already checked at the door. He wore tight, dark wash jeans and a plain black shirt, short sleeves rolled up and hair slicked back, his typical greaser look. Kuroo ordered a drink for him and his boyfriend, grinning at Bokuto as he watched him thank the bartender and pick up his drink. 

“I’ll be fine,” huffed Bokuto as he leaned heavily against the bar. He just wouldn’t dance. He didn’t need to see the dirty things Tsukishima would do to Kuroo on the dance floor anyways. 

“I know,” grinned Kuroo, Tsukki glued to his side by a tight arm around his slim waist. Tsukishima licked his lips again; his eyes had never once left Kuroo. Bokuto found it sickeningly endearing. In his own way, Tsukki was the most romantic of the two. Sure, Kuroo never let the man go, always pulling Tsukishima to him, but it was in the way Tsukishima took his headphones off or listened to Kuroo, let him stick to him like glue. It didn’t take a genius to see that the blond loved Kuroo as much as Kuroo loved him. 

It made Bokuto want to vomit. In a good way. 

Slowly, the club filled up around them, and Kuroo was teased to the dance floor, Bokuto slowly sipping his drink as his eyes roamed. 

A whiskey sour turned into four, and Bokuto was pleasantly buzzed. The music pounded through his chest, and he was highly aware of eyes on him. A few girls had slinked up or motioned him over for a dance, but he stayed rooted. 

Hours passed, but Bokuto wasn’t as bored as he’d thought he’d be. Once in a while, Kuroo and Tsukki came back. And for the past half hour, Bokuto’s eyes had been following one figure in particular. 

He could tell instantly it was a man, but that didn’t matter when the body was squeezed into a wonderfully tight black dress, sleek black pumps on gorgeous legs. Long black hair swayed softly, and Bokuto had watched him slowly get pulled into the crowd, at first reserved, but then being pulled away by people here and there. 

Sure, Bokuto could tell it was a man, but it didn’t matter in the least bit. His waist was slim, probably thanks to a corset, ass nice and firm, and some sort of padding on his chest. Yet despite the great attention to his figure, his face was fairly undone. He had thick cat eyeliner on his lids, a little gloss to his lips, and a beauty mark above his lip that Bokuto could see from here. Yeah, he was a man, but fuck it all, he was absolutely, drop-dead gorgeous. Prettier than most of the girls here, and more eye-catching than any of the other men. And slowly, his confidence bloomed with each new dance partner, until people was practically falling over themselves to dance with him. Girls pulled him in and cheered when he shook his ass with them, and the guys would pull him to their bodies and grind against him. 

Bokuto set his fifth glass of alcohol down and heavily debated becoming one of those guys. He knew, absolutely, that it was a terrible idea, but goddamn, he wanted to touch that body and get five seconds of the man’s attention. 

The beauty in the black dress was moving about, and soon Bokuto spotted a familiar face light up, a mess of black hair shaking as Kuroo pulled the man to him, Tsukki in one arm and the beauty in the other. Tsukki’s eyes flashed as he took in the newcomer, and a second later, the blond was lacing long fingers through a hand, pulling the dressed figure to himself. He smiled ever so slightly as he rolled his hips. Kuroo lit up and the stranger was smiling; he watched eagerly as Tsukishima slid a slow hand around a trimmed waist, rolling his head like he was thinking about how to best kiss the beauty. 

Kuroo locked eyes with Bokuto just as he stood up, too quickly by the rush to his head, and his mouth was already splitting his face nearly in half with his giant grin. He began motioning wildly, but Bokuto ignored him as his eyes slid drunkenly to the pretty man again, suddenly unsure of how to approach. Kuroo grabbed two hands, whispering in ears, and soon he had two pretty boys in tow as he made his way to the bar; he had always been a good wing man. Like a catapult, Kuroo swung the two forward, Tsukki into his own arms as he smoothly slid up to the bar, the beauty into Bokuto’s relaxed limbs. Warmth collided softly to his chest, and he slowly raised his hands to jutting hips. He got his first good look at the other male, and he thought gorgeous wasn’t even good enough. Long black lashes fluttered over lightly flushed cheeks, and when he looked up, there was a pair of piercing blue-grey eyes locking onto Bokuto. 

“Damn,” whispered Bokuto heavily, then, “Hey.”

Hips rolled slowly in his grip, shifting to be more comfortable, plush lips pulling up into a tiny, seductive smile. 

“You’re goddamn gorgeous,” he said next, but the other already knew that. Still he got a soft hum of appreciation in return, a little bit more of a smile. 

A cool hand sank to his neck, slim fingers rubbing softly over the thickness, and Bokuto shivered a little. 

“I was promised a drink,” were the first words out of the beauty’s mouth, tantalizing, seductive, the move of his full lips like a siren call. 

“Yeah, baby doll. Of course,” Bokuto responded easily, reaching back to tap his credit card to the bar top. Soon someone came to take it and his order. “What do you want, gorgeous?” He brushed his fingers through a strand of long, black hair, slowly tucking it over a slim shoulder. Oh, he was tantalizing alright. He was breathing slowly against Bokuto’s chest, touching him but not quite. Bokuto wanted more. 

“Coke and rum, please.”

Bokuto turned as well and ordered another whiskey sour, and then he snapped back around to the pretty boy in his arms. 

“What’s your name, cutie?”

Full lips quirked up again, his almond-shaped eyes glittering every time the light passed over them. “Akaashi,” was all he said in response.

Bokuto grinned, murmured, “Pretty. Of course.” Then he stuck his chin out and proclaimed proudly, “I’m Bokuto.”

Akaashi purred at him, hands around his neck sliding down to his chest like he was discreetly feeling Bokuto up. The other was not as discreet as his hands roamed. Fingers crested over the tops of plump ass cheeks, soft under a bit of pressure, then up the boning of a corset, around a slim waist, feeling at the edge of the corset and the strap of a bra at his back, and then into black hair and soft skin as the dress ended between his shoulder blades. It was a long-sleeve, tight fitted thing, and Akaashi wore it like he was made to, and he was, in Bokuto’s opinion. Akaashi batted long lashes, nothing fake about them, just a hint of mascara that Bokuto could see from this close, a beauty mark dotting above his pouty lips. His eyebrows were shaped, thin and pointy at the ends, and his eyeliner was heavy when he closed his eyes but perfect when he was looking up at Bokuto. And those eyes were perhaps the most gorgeous of all for their raw beauty, a harsh gunmetal blue that gave Akaashi this sharp, refined beauty that was unmatched. Bokuto was staring so hard, memorizing, that he didn’t even notice their drinks coming until Akaashi chuckled and reached behind him for his own. Bokuto watched him drink it, his Adam’s apple bouncing on his slim neck. Bokuto ran his hands over a lowered arm and thin waist, growling softly at Akaashi in appreciation of his body. Bokuto’s blood was alive and he wanted to dance... 

He knocked his own drink back, waited for Akaashi to finish with impatient hands, and then he ducked down to whisper heatedly, “God, please dance with me.”

Akaashi purred again, setting his cup next to Bokuto’s empty one, and Bokuto grabbed at a fair, slim hand with his own big, rough one. It was almost sexual how Akaashi’s slim fingers slipped between his own, Bokuto feeling so high from alcohol and this man that he thought he was in a state of constant arousal. The pleasure of this bright being was orgasmic to Bokuto, and he wondered if Akaashi felt the same, with him. 

Bokuto pulled Akaashi a little ways into the throbbing crowd, then whipped around and pulled the other to his chest, grabbing at hips. The alcohol coursing through him loosened his own hips, and he moved them easily to the beat of the music, no shame or uncertainty holding him back. Akaashi, however, was a different creature. He moved with the sort of fluidity and grace that would put any man or woman to shame, an ease of dancing that made Bokuto jealous, but also so fucking glad. Akaashi danced against him, rolled his hips and swayed them, arms going up around Bokuto’s neck again or sliding over his arms or chest, but his eyes never left Bokuto’s. Bokuto was so lost in Akaashi’s gaze that he barely noticed what song was playing, just that he wanted to dance with this beauty. 

He pushed Akaashi back a ways, hands sliding down his arms to hold hands, and as he moved, he watched the way Akaashi danced, able to see it all now. His heels made his calves flex on his pretty, slim legs, skin pale and unblemished, until his creamy thighs were cut off a little above the middle by the tight edge of his black dress. He must have been tucking, because his front was smooth, only a hint of panty lines that tantalized Bokuto only further. When he turned a little this way and that in Bokuto’s grasp, golden eyes glimpsed at the peek of Akaashi’s rotund bottom, something rising up inside him. He blinked and slowly pulled his eyes up to look over the rest of Akaashi. All in all, he was so drop-dead beautiful, his hair swaying softly, pulled now over one shoulder, revealing his shoulders that were a little too wide, revealing his gender, but still so pretty and slender as they rolled, as he danced to entice Bokuto, though it wasn’t a needed exercise, but Bokuto appreciated it nonetheless. This man before him was dancing just for him. His arms showed nice muscle definition, and they led down to slim wrists and dainty hands. All in all, Akaashi was almost too unfairly pretty to be a man, but with just enough manliness to really get Bokuto’s engines going. He smirked; who would have known that pretty little men in tight dresses were absolutely his thing. Bokuto found it to be a very pleasant surprise. 

He pulled Akaashi close again, circling a secure arm around his cinched waist, pulling the man against him. He leaned down over the other, though he didn’t have to go far, and inhaled Akaashi. He smelled as tantalizing as he looked, and Bokuto pressed his lips to the shell of Akaashi’s ear and groaned as he rolled his hips against the other, already sporting a partial. Akaashi’s hands flew up around his neck, pulled Bokuto closer as well as he ground right back against the man. He let the softest little curse slip, and Bokuto shivered as he pulled his own arm tighter around Akaashi’s waist. He wanted Akaashi to be pressed to him, every inch touching an inch of his own skin. 

“Fuck, my little darling, I wish you knew how absolutely gorgeous you look. You’re a perfect ten, a national treasure.” Bokuto’s voice was rough and heavy in Akaashi’s ear, and he was panting a little, blood raging through him. Akaashi’s chest rumbled against him as he purred at the other male. Bokuto whispered desire-filled nonsense into his ears, only pausing to breathe in Akaashi’s scent. 

In one of those short breaks, Akaashi raised his chin and exhaled heated breath over Bokuto’s cheek, lips parting slowly from the corner of Bokuto’s eyes. “Bokuto~” he sang in a tantalizing exhale. 

“Yes, my pretty baby,” Bokuto hushed out in a rush. He ached to hear more of Akaashi’s breathy little voice, so sexy, so perfect. 

Akaashi shivered under his hands, his lips tilting ever so slightly up into a smile. “How long will you stay here and force me to endure your teasing?”

Bokuto pulled back, stared at heated dark eyes. Akaashi shifted a little awkwardly, and Bokuto blinked at him in surprise, quickly overshadowed by heavy lust. 

“Oh, is it painful for you?” he murmured. He slowly unlatched one of his hands, teasing it carefully over a hipbone and just around the outside of Akaashi’s crotch. If he was tucked and it was painful here, that meant he was feeling what Bokuto was feeling. He shivered as Akaashi gave a meek little whimper and nodded his head. He gave a broken mewl next, reaching to grab Bokuto’s hand and forcing him to apply more pressure, which he purred happily at. “Ohh~” crooned Bokuto. “My poor darling, I’m sorry, but-“ He let out a slow, heated breath, pulling Akaashi’s hand on his now to his own crotch, where his partial was more of a full-on, raging boner now. “But, knowing I’ve gotten you like that is making me so hard.”

Akaashi tossed his head back a little, his lewd moan lost to everyone but Bokuto in the loud music. Bokuto pulled Akaashi to himself harshly, looking around possessively, but everyone was lost in their own worlds. He spotted Kuroo and a blond head a little ways away, and he locked eyes with his best friend. A few seconds of locked gazes told Kuroo all he needed to know, and he grinned and nodded, giving the other a wave and a thumb’s up. The gloating would come later, Bokuto knew, but for now Kuroo was just proud of him. 

And with that, he whisked Akaashi off and away. “Hotel or my place?” was all he asked in the end. 

“Whichever’s the closest,” hushed Akaashi, whipping his hair around, cheeks flushed suddenly as heat rolled over his skin. Bokuto pulled the other tight to his side as he waved down a taxi. He surged with pride to know he was making this little beauty all flushed and bothered, taking him home. 

“Akaashi~, my pretty muse~” he hushed heavily as he whisked the other male into the first taxi that rolled up. He slipped the driver an extra tip and pointed into the distance, giving his address. “Just a little longer, my love, and then I’ll devour you and pleasure you so well.”

Akaashi shivered against him, pressed tighter to his side, blinking up with pretty lashes and gorgeous eyes. Bokuto licked at his lips, wanted so badly to taste Akaashi. Instead he reached up and thumbed heavily over a plump bottom lip. Gunmetal eyes darted down to Bokuto’s finger on his lips, and Akaashi smiled softly, kissed the pad of Bokuto’s finger, hummed. Bokuto gave the quietest groan he could, every urge in his body screaming. _Ah, fuck._

The taxi ride seemed to take way too long, but finally the car stopped in front of his apartment complex and Bokuto hauled Akaashi out of the car. They glanced once at each other before breaking into a run, Akaashi’s shoes now in his hands, their feet slapping the concrete. In the elevator, Bokuto swept the other into his arms, and when the doors opened to a quiet hall, he carried Akaashi hurriedly to his apartment door, the other already pressing kisses to his neck and hugging him tightly. He fumbled with his keys, distracted, not to mention how hard it was anyways to carry a person and unlock a door at the same time. He set Akaashi down but the other still clung to his neck, kissing at his skin, Bokuto caught between being so turned on and wild frustration that his door wouldn’t open. He wanted to get Akaashi inside and-

The door finally unlocked and he pushed it open wildly, the handle slamming against the wall behind it, but Bokuto barely heard it as he grabbed Akaashi around the hips with one arm and hauled him in. The door shut and Bokuto leaned down, and suddenly Akaashi’s lips moved from his hot neck to his lips, and fireworks lit behind Bokuto’s eyes. Softness, a little bit of cherry gloss; he licked over plump lips and begged for more. He pushed Akaashi to the wall, covered him as he slid a leg between lovely thighs, Akaashi’s skirt hiking up a little as he moaned and let Bokuto lift him a little with a strong leg. 

“Ohh~” he moaned as he grabbed at Bokuto’s shirt and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Bokuto’s fingers ached to remove Akaashi’s clothes, but instead he just ran his hands up and down his curves, unsure suddenly what to do with such a beautiful creature. Akaashi huffed and pulled back a little. 

“Take me to the bedroom,” he husked against wet lips, and Bokuto nodded hurriedly, taking Akaashi’s hand, noting his pretty pink cheeks. He was glad he’d cleaned a little before heading out; usually he had clothes lying on his dresser and his bed unmade. Akaashi purred at him as he tugged at his arm, Bokuto turning against the foot of his bed. Akaashi’s thin fingers came up and spread against his pectorals, lightly urging him to sit. He sat down heavily, hands sliding down Akaashi’s hips, where they came to rest. Akaashi smiled, running a hand over Bokuto’s hold on him. Then he reached up and slid two index fingers into the the top hairline of his bangs. He watched Bokuto as he pulled off what had been a long black wig, ruffling at short, black hair underneath as he carefully held his wig in his other hand. Bokuto blinked up, eyes wide, staring but he didn’t care. His mouth dropped open, and he felt speechless.

“Ahh, sorry if you thought the wig was real,” Akaashi apologized quietly, trying to worriedly discern Bokuto’s reaction. The other male forced himself to shut his mouth and swallow.

“Hot damn,” he muttered after a long second. He blinked his eyes quickly so he wouldn’t miss a second of Akaashi and his new short hair. A thrill shot through his cock, lips lifting unevenly in a goofy grin. “Fuck, you got even prettier.”

Akaashi jerked back a little, shock on his face for a moment until he tossed his head back and laughed aloud, a beautiful, melodic sound. Bokuto tightened his hands on pretty hips, watching Akaashi in awe. His hair was short and turned up a little at the ends, a little messy now from the wig, but he was so damn pretty this way. Bokuto wanted to finger those soft curls. 

Akaashi moved away quietly to lay his wig down neatly on a flat surface, and then he slowly moved back to Bokuto. He moved so gracefully, Bokuto watching in awe, not even aware of what expression he was making, but Akaashi was staring at him so fondly. The bigger man reached up a careful hand and slipped it over a milky thigh, just below the edge of his black dress, which had ridden up thanks to Bokuto’s leg. Akaashi purred softly at him, reached for Bokuto’s shirt. 

“Take it all off,” he whispered, desire in his beautiful voice, and Bokuto nodded. He rushed up to stand, whipping his shirt off as he pulled Akaashi to him again, pretty hands falling to his chest. Akaashi spread his fingers and gave a small moan of appreciation, tilting his head like for a kiss but not leaning in. Bokuto hurried with his pants, rucking them down his legs and stepping out of them, making a bit of a fool of himself, but finally he stood in only his boxer briefs. He leaned down, Akaashi turning his chin up, and their lips met again in a slow, heated kiss. Then the other turned on his heels, motioning backwards with hands. “Would you mind unzipping me?”

Bokuto’s hands shook, but he somehow managed to wrangle the tiny zipper down, the thing reaching to the top of Akaashi’s ass, and he got a small glimpse of more black underneath, but this time far more enticing. He swallowed loudly. Akaashi turned and Bokuto had to drag his eyes back up as the other ran his hands appreciatively over a buff chest, pushing Bokuto down again gently. He sat without complaint, eager for Akaashi to do the same as he’d just done, undress. He fingered and tugged up a little at the edge of the dress to get his point across, and Akaashi smiled knowingly. 

First he slipped his shoulders free, milky skin revealing itself with only two black strap cutting across. He wiggled the tight dress down, exposing his chest and the small lace bralette. Next came the hard edge of the corset, black satin-y fabric and boning, Akaashi dancing his hips a little as he slid the dress down his cinched waist. Bokuto’s eyes followed his every move, but Akaashi was watching Bokuto’s face too to see his reaction. 

Then came the full hips, lace panties to match the bralette, but these were more heavy-duty, and Bokuto realized they were meant to smooth things down below. His fingers twitched, wanting to take them off, to relieve Akaashi’s discomfort and to see what he hid underneath, but his hands stayed put. Akaashi slid the dress down his pale legs and carefully stepped out of it, laying it across the back of a chair near his wig. Bokuto was smiling up at him by the time he turned around again, beaming at his beauty. 

“Come here,” he husked, noting Akaashi’s eyes reading him nervously. “You’re stunning, my sweet,” he assured, reaching up for a small hand to take, which Akaashi slid into his bigger one, slowly smiling shyly. “Trust me, you have nothing to worry about.”

Akaashi ran a hand self-consciously over his corset and chest. “No one’s ever taken me home looking like this,” he admitted quietly, and Bokuto yelped our a shocked noise. Wide, dark eyes shot up to him in shock, but Bokuto was pulling him more urgently back between his legs, fingers itching now to remove and see more pale skin. 

“Fuck, why not? You’re so hot! I mean, I’m glad I’m the first, but fuck, baby. Who could resist-?”

“Well, I mean, I’m still very obviously a man, and going to normal clubs gets you men who want real women-“

“You were prettier than any of those other girls there,” Bokuto said in a rush, interrupting Akaashi’s thoughts. Pretty eyes blinked at him, and he smiled genuinely up at Akaashi. “You were the prettiest one there. My eyes were on you the whole night, gorgeous.”

Akaashi heaved out a sigh of relief that shook his whole frame, one knee nearly buckling as he sank against Bokuto’s chest. “Hurry,” he whispered heavily, “undress me. I want- I want you-“

Bokuto gave one jerky nod as his fingers scurried up to untie the back of the tight corset, working it loose until Akaashi could help him wiggle it off, and then he stood there in his pretty undergarments, bare for Bokuto to see. On his belly button twinkled a small little stud with two stones in the upper and lower ball, and even out of the corset, his waist held a small dip. Bokuto ran his hands over the newly bared skin. “Do you wear the corset a lot?”

“I am trying to do some waist training with it,” Akaashi admitted, “but it’s hard to wear it for a long time.”

Bokuto purred at him, soothing, seductive. “It’s all right, my sweet. You’re gorgeous.”

Akaashi let out a small nervous laugh, slapping a hand over his mouth. When Bokuto looked up, his eyes glistened down at the other. Bokuto pulled his hand away, pulling him down for a kiss. Akaashi greedily accepted and returned it. 

Bokuto pulled back wordlessly, giving a quick smile, but he was on a mission. He grabbed at the underwear and looked up once to receive one final permission. Akaashi nodded hurriedly, wiggling his hips, pushing them closer to Bokuto. He didn’t need any more encouragement; he looked down and pulled the things off, discarding them like they were evil. Akaashi worked a hand over his crotch, hiding things as he worked, grunting softly, face twisting a little. Bokuto rushed forward and began placing gently, soothing kisses to Akaashi’s pale belly as it heaved slightly. He ran his big hands over Akaashi’s back and to his ass, massaging at plump cheeks, pulling Akaashi to his mouth. When Akaashi’s hand fell away with a shudder and a sigh from above, Bokuto lipped down over his hairless crotch and down to the prize of the night. He sank his lips around the prettiest little cock, so excited to bring it to life with his mouth. Akaashi gasped high, hands reaching and gripping tightly into Bokuto’s hair. He groaned appreciatively over Akaashi’s limp member, but soon enough, it came to life inside his mouth. He tasted delicious, and Bokuto licked encouragingly as skin tightened and blood rushed to Akaashi’s dick. Bokuto gripped and soothed his hands over quaking hips, moaned against the erection in his mouth. By the time he slipped off, Akaashi’s knees were knocking together, his cock wet and leaking a bit, standing tall and proud. Bokuto kissed the pretty tip before leaning back proudly to look up at his beauty. Akaashi still wore the bra, and beneath it, his chest was flushed red. His lips were pulled tight together and his eyes shut, like he was feeling overwhelmed and worried he might make a weird sound. Bokuto gripped at one hip and took a hand in his other, scooting and laying back as he guided Akaashi to lay atop him, with him in the bed. His own erection was trying to break free from his cotton prison. He shuffled his underwear off with Akaashi on his chest, smiled at the pretty vixen when he gasped, two cocks meeting for the first time. Akaashi sank limp against Bokuto, who smiled against his temple, laying kisses there. 

“My pretty boy,” Bokuto purred, “Sweetheart, look at me.”

Wet, gunmetal eyes opened, Akaashi’s lip quaking a little as he tried so hard to be strong and not show his weakness. His hands flew up and cupped and stroked at Bokuto’s face. Slowly, confidence rouged his cheeks and his eyes began to shine with excitement. Carefully, he rolled his hips, Bokuto crooning his appreciation. He grabbed around slim hips, fondling perky ass cheeks, smiling as he laid his head back. Akaashi was so damn pretty that it was almost unreal. He couldn’t believe no other man had claimed this treasure yet, but tonight, it didn’t matter; Akaashi was in _his_ bed. 

“Forget about every other night, and just think about tonight,” Bokuto told him. “Think about how blown away I am by this gorgeous creature on my chest.”

Akaashi’s lips tilted slowly into a small smile, and he surged forward and gave Bokuto a deep, long kiss. Tongues wrapped together, one of the hands at Akaashi’s hips slipping up his back and into impossibly soft hair as Akaashi gripped at his shoulders. 

“You’re so pretty, the prettiest,” Bokuto huffed against eager lips, not willing to let the other go. He deepened the kiss again, his tongue delving deep inside Akaashi’s velvety mouth. The smaller male moaned against him, hips rolling a little to feel Bokuto against his hard cock. He was leaking wet between them, but Bokuto couldn’t blame him. He was so turned on he thought he could cum with some intentional hip rolls and heavy petting. 

After a while, he grabbed behind Akaashi’s knees and pulled them up so Akaashi could sit on his lap. The other male rose up slowly, eyes glazed and lips red and so pretty, and he let his eyes roam over all of Bokuto as the other did the same. 

“Take your bra off, cuteness,” Bokuto told him softly, and Akaashi nodded. With expert fingers, he reached back and undid the hooks, slowly tugging the straps down off his shoulders and pulling the undergarment off. Under the lace, two pretty pink nipples hid, unblemished skin except for the small beauty mark on his right pectoral. Bokuto murmured under his breath, words of how he wanted to claim Akaashi, destroy him violently, care for him tenderly. His hands rushed up and over Akaashi’s hips and slim waist, to previously untouched pale skin under his arms. All of him was so pretty, and Bokuto said as much to the other. 

If he expected Akaashi to react shyly again, he was in for a wonderful surprise when the other straightened his spine confidently and smiled down at Bokuto like he’d known it all along. Ohh, this Akaashi was even more beautiful than the cute, shy one. Bokuto growled softly up at him, lips quirking into a wide grin. 

“Gorgeous, Akaashi. Show me how you dance. Dance for me.”

Slowly, Akaashi’s hips began to roll, his balls and taint grinding over Bokuto’s erection, first softly, then harder and harder. Bokuto purred as Akaashi’s breathing slowly filled the room. He moved like he was dancing to Latin music, arms raising to a silent song, and oh, he danced for Bokuto. It was almost too much, but Bokuto felt even if he came now, he could go all night with someone like Akaashi as his partner. His hands gripped loosely on gyrating hips, following Akaashi and letting him move, but keeping him close. 

Slowly Akaashi slid down until he was just grinding against Bokuto, nothing fancy about it, panting hard, flushed to his collar bones. Bokuto stroked his sides, cooing at him softly. Hands laid up into his hair and Akaashi tilted his head into a slow, passionate kiss. 

“Turn around for me, sweetheart,” hummed Bokuto against sweet lips when they pulled back a bit, and Akaashi nodded softly, sitting up and maneuvering himself carefully around. Bokuto watched him for a moment until he grabbed onto unsteady hips and guided Akaashi’s hips closer to his face. Akaashi sank down against his hip bone, breath panting over Bokuto’s throbbing erection. “Ohh~” the other groaned out, massaging at soft hips. His hands spread over full butt cheeks, massaging, pressing into supple skin, loving how much junk was in Akaashi’s trunk. He pecked a kiss to another beauty mark on Akaashi’s ass, then another, this one closer to his crack, and another, a little farther down. Akaashi gasped against Bokuto’s crotch, and the other shivered as heated breaths rushed over him. 

He had meant for Akaashi to blow him, but he couldn’t find it in his heart when Akaashi seemed to be enjoying this way too much, so instead he just kneaded at plush cheeks, spread them apart and smooshed them together. Between two ass cheeks was a pretty little hole, and Bokuto smiled as it winked at him, Akaashi’s hips shivering at the cold air over his entrance. Bokuto blew a hot breath over it, watched it twitch at him. 

He stuck his tongue out and leaned up, pulling Akaashi to him, and licked slowly around his rim. The loudest moan slipped past Akaashi’s lips, vibrated over Bokuto’s aching cock. He rolled his hips into air when the sensation became nearly unbearable, and suddenly soft lips pecked at his shaft, the tip of a hot tongue licking just under the head of his cock, and Bokuto inhaled sharply. 

“Oh, yes, baby,” he gasped quietly, elated. He rolled his hips again, Akaashi giving his dick more kitten licks and kisses. Bokuto repaid the favor by circling his own tongue around Akaashi’s rim, suctioning his lips to the skin around it, kissing Akaashi’s ass. Akaashi mewled against Bokuto’s cock, kisses and licks growing more fervent as he panted hard. 

Bokuto slicked up a finger, delving his tongue deeper inside to wet the way before slipping his digit inside Akaashi’s hole and suckling at the rim some more. 

“Ahh, fuck~” sang Akaashi, and it was such a beautiful sound. He sat up a little and began giving more earnest attention to Bokuto’s shaft, suckling at it as he took it into his mouth, wet and hot. Bokuto gave a little rub to find Akaashi’s prostate as a reward. When he found it, he began massaging it, teasing Akaashi into relaxation. Slowly Akaashi’s tight hole accepted a second finger, then a third. By the time that happened, Bokuto’s cock was a slobbery mess and Akaashi was frantically begging for it. 

“Yes, my sweetness,” Bokuto crooned. “Come here, let me give it to you.”

Akaashi whirled around, snapping his hips to grind hard over Bokuto’s eager cock. His own dick was leaking wildly, weeping from lack of attention as he clawed a little at Bokuto’s pectorals. There was a wild look in his eyes, but he calmly let Bokuto slick his own cock and Akaashi’s hole up with lube, lining himself up. 

“Take it slo-“ Bokuto began, but Akaashi had plans of his own. The moment Bokuto’s tip breached his rim, he thrust down as far as he could, head thrown back as he growled. 

“You’re- big-!” he cried out desperately. Bokuto tried to pull his hips up as he warned him again. 

“I told you-!”

But Akaashi cried out. “No!” He smacked Bokuto’s hands away and slowly began riding Bokuto’s cock, slowly spearing himself open as he pushed the other in deeper and deeper with each hip roll. “I want this,” he swore, eyes shining wide. 

Bokuto opted for massaging at his hips again, nodding. “Okay, my sweet,” he soothed. Akaashi moaned and pressed down a little more. There was still quite a bit of Bokuto left to go. 

“You’re so big!” he whimpered again, but his voice and cries were beginning to be tinted by pride and desire. Akaashi was starting to feel good. His dick bounced and danced, pre-cum dripping here and there, but Bokuto was enthralled. 

“So sexy, love bug. Tell me what you want from me.”

“No-thing- you’re so good, Bokuto-!”

Bokuto chuckled, suddenly shifting up the bed to sit up. He kneaded at hips and plump ass cheeks. “Sweetness~” he murmured lowly. “My gorgeous baby.”

Akaashi mewled at that, eyes cracking open a little to reveal eyes blown wide with lust, nearly all black and shining. He looked a little dazed, but in a good way. Bokuto kept soothing his hands over soft skin, up to Akaashi’s chest where he played with hard nipple buds. 

“So pretty, my sweet,” Bokuto sang his praises, Akaashi glowing under the adoration. 

His eyes opened a little wider, lips parting as he licked at them. Slowly, he began to speak, babbling a little. “Bokuto, you’re so big. You feel so good inside~ Am I making you feel good, Bokuto?”

“Yes, cuteness, you feel fantastic.” He arched his chin up and hushed, “Kiss me.”

Full lips met his own, and Akaashi’s hands sank to Bokuto’s chest. With a skillful tongue and excellent hip movement, Bokuto stirred up his cute little lover. 

When they pulled back, wet strand still connecting their lips, Akaashi’s eyes were black, wet. His cheeks were flushed and he looked delirious with desire. His hands rubbed over Bokuto’s firm chest, over his arms and shoulders, up his neck and back down to his abs. He crooned and chirped sweet little praises to the other male, like he’d never had a cock this good, never been with anyone who made him fly. Never kissed someone so handsome. Never got fucked this good, treated so well. Bokuto almost wanted to call out his lies if it weren’t for the earnest look in Akaashi’s eyes and the way his lips and fingers trembled as he spoke. 

“Shh,” he soothed as he rubbed over a slim waist and small hands. “Akaashi, baby doll.”

“D-,” stuttered the other, the word he was holding in making his ass go tight around Bokuto. The other grunted and soothed out Akaashi’s worries with hip massages. 

“What is it, my love bug?”

“D-d- Ah-! Daddy!” Akaashi hips slammed down flush with Bokuto’s hips and his head tossed back, Bokuto watching in wide-eyed wonder as Akaashi came high and suddenly. He clenched and trembled around Bokuto, voice going high and sweet. 

“Oh, darling,” crooned Bokuto as he leaned up to kiss at exposed collar bones and neck. As Akaashi slowly came down off his high, it really hit Bokuto, and he couldn’t help but toss his head back and laugh heartily. 

Small, nervous hands fluttered over his neck and shoulders, and Bokuto looked back down as he wiped at his eyes. He sobered quickly when he saw the shy, nervous look in Akaashi’s eyes. 

“I’m sorry, it just- came out.”

Bokuto bit back a chuckle, reaching up to caress a pink cheek as he smiled sweetly instead. 

“No, sweetheart,” he husked as his cock confirmed his next words. “That was perfect.”

Akaashi gasped as Bokuto swelled and twitched inside him, still rock hard and not cum yet. 

Slowly, slim fingers raked up into Bokuto’s hair as Akaashi pulled himself closer, capturing Bokuto’s lips with his own. 

“I don’t know what came over me,” he muttered seductively. His nails on Bokuto’s scalp felt so good. Ahh, he was so close, but he didn’t say anything. He pulled Akaashi tighter instead, kissed him more deeply. 

He rolled his hips and took his fill of Akaashi’s sweet voice and sweet skin and gorgeous, soft body until he released the smallest gasp and filled Akaashi as he reached his highest peak and climaxed. Akaashi shivered, clinging tighter to Bokuto, practically shoving a tit against his lips. Bokuto kissed and nibbled at it as he rode out his orgasm. 

“Ohh~” crooned Akaashi as he slowly collapsed against Bokuto’s chest, the other man wrapping him up in strong arms. He would have to pull out and clean Akaashi up in a bit, but for now, he would cradle this precious being against his chest and kiss his hair and cheeks. 

“You’re so good, Bokuto. I’m so happy.” Bokuto could hear the grin in his voice as well as feel it against his skin. He hugged Akaashi tighter, kissing his head again. 

“So, a Daddy kink, huh?”

“Don’t laugh...” murmured Akaashi quietly, pouting cutely now. 

Bokuto laughed. “Sweetheart, I think you know I liked it too. You’re so sexy.” An ear was captured to nibble on and he growled lowly, “I’ll be your Daddy, baby doll.”

Akaashi shivered apart against Bokuto and leaned heavy on his chest, smelling so sweet still, despite everything, and so soft. 

As Akaashi slowly drifted off, Bokuto pulled out and moved to gather a washcloth, cleaning off Akaashi and himself before crawling back in bed with his perfect one night stand, cuddling him to his broad chest. 

x

Morning came almost too soon, Bokuto waking up to rays of sunshine into his room, kissing over beautiful pale skin. He tried to place the beauty in his arms, wondering when he’d gotten so lucky. 

Akaashi, wasn’t it? With a thrill, Bokuto remembered all of last night as pretty, pink lips breathed out his name in sleep. Bokuto’s fingers curled as he tried to refrain from squeezing the life out of Akaashi. Before the other stirred, he would give him his space. Last night had been amazing, but if Akaashi would rather jet when he woke up, Bokuto wouldn’t make it awkward. He rolled out of bed and slipped on some dorm pants and slippers, shuffling to the kitchen to make a breakfast Akaashi might or might not eat; he was highly hoping for “might”.

He hummed softly as he cooked, almost missing the soft creak of the floorboards behind him. He turned when he sensed eyes on him. 

There stood Akaashi, hair beautifully messy and face sweet and soft from sleep. His make-up was gone, face a little red from a washing. Best of all, though, were the oversized sweatshirt and the tiny panties he wore; only one of those items belonged to Akaashi. 

He fidgeted with the sleeve as Bokuto grinned wide. “I hope you don’t- I only have my dress...”

Bokuto stood and drank Akaashi in for a moment as shy eyes seemed to take the other in as well. 

“Why the fuck would I be mad when you look so goddamn adorable right now?” Bokuto muttered heatedly, grinning a little wickedly when Akaashi’s eyes jerked up and went wide. 

“I’ll go as soon as I-“ Akaashi tried again, but Bokuto quickly cut him off. 

“I made you fucking pancakes. Get the fuck over here, you gorgeous vixen.”

Hastily, Akaashi shuffled to Bokuto as his lips pulled into the tiniest smile. He slid into Bokuto’s waiting arms like this was all he’d ever wanted. 

“Hey, if you like, you should definitely not go anywhere.”

“I have work,” stuttered out Akaashi as he tried to act like he didn’t know perfectly well what Bokuto was asking. 

“I’m saying, you look really good in my sweater, and I think I’d like you to be mine.” 

Akaashi grinned.

“Okay, Daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m working on the third fic now, but hopefully will have it up in a few days for you 💓


End file.
